4.09 Konturen der Zukunft
ist die neunte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost . Lockes Camp wird angegriffen und Jack versucht die Identität einer angespülten Leiche herauszufinden. Handlung Am Strand Jack nimmt Antibiotika gegen einen "Magen-Darm-Infekt". Kate fragt ihn, warum Desmond und Sayid noch nicht von dem Frachter zurückgekehrt sind. Im Hintergrund hört man Vincent bellen, während Bernard nach Hilfe ruft. Als alle hinlaufen um die Situation zu untersuchen, sehen sie, dass eine Leiche an den Strand gespült wird. Jack und Bernard ziehen die Leiche aus dem Wasser. Daniel enthüllt, dass die Leiche Ray ist, der Arzt des Frachters. Seine Kehle wurde durchgeschnitten. Später repariert Daniel das Satellitentelefon teilweise, gerade gut genug um damit per Morsecode zu kommunizieren. Er übermittelt die Frage: „Was ist mit dem Arzt geschehen?“, und der Frachter antwortet. Daniel informiert Jack, dass die Antwort „Freunden geht es gut, der Helikopter wird am nächsten Morgen kommen“ ist. Bernard versteht den Morsecode, macht sie auf Daniels Lüge aufmerksam und sagt, dass die Antwort in Wirklichkeit „Was redest du da? Dem Doktor geht es gut!“ war. Unter dem Druck des wütenden Jacks, gibt Daniel zu, dass die Frachterbesatzung niemals geplant hatte, irgendjemanden von der Insel zu retten, was Jack dazu bringt wütend und offensichtlich mit Schmerzen von ihm hinwegzustolpern. Locke's Camp Alex wurde von einer Gruppe von fünf Söldnern, die vom Frachter kommen, gefangen genommen, ihr Anführer heißt Martin Keamy. Sie nehmen ihr ihre Augenbinde ab und enthüllen, dass sie am Rand des Schallzaunes, der die Baracken umgibt, angekommen sind. Sie befehlen ihr den Zaun zu deaktivieren, was sie auch völlig aufgelöst tut, nachdem sie ihnen gesagt hat, dass ein Baby bei ihnen ist (der Code ist 1623). Die Söldner tragen das hochentwickelte Multicam-Tarnmuster, das von der U.S. Army und Crye Precision, einer amerikanischen Firma entwickelt wurde. Währenddessen spielen Sawyer, Locke und Hurley in Lockes Camp Risiko, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelt. Locke nimmt den Hörer ab und hört eine Computerstimme immer wieder „Code 14J“ wiederholen. Ben spielt gerade Klavier, als Locke und Sawyer hereinplatzen und ihn fragen, was dieser Code zu bedeuten hat. Diese Nachricht versetzt Ben in große Hektik. Er öffnet das Klavier und schnappt sich eine Shotgun (die er Sawyer übergibt), und sobald sie wieder Lockes (d.h. Bens altes) Haus erreicht haben, beginnt er sofort damit alle Eingängen zu schließen und zu verbarrikadieren. Auf Lockes Fragen hin, was los ist, schreit er „Sie sind hier!“. Sawyer macht den Versuch Claire ebenfalls in das verbarrikadierte Haus zu bringen, obwohl Ben ihn warnt, nicht ins Freie zu gehen. Kurz nachdem er das Haus verlassen hat, wird das gesamte Areal durch Schussfeuer, das vom Waldrand her kommt, zerstört. Drei andere Leute, die sich in der Nähe von Sawyer befinden, werden aus ihren Häusern getrieben und getötet, unter ihnen auch Jerome und Doug. Sawyer gelingt es dem Kugelhagel auszuweichen, während er mit einer Handfeuerwaffe zurückschießt. Er arbeitet sich zu Claires Haus vor, nur um zu sehen, wie es von einem Raketenwerfer zerstört wird. The gunfire suddenly stops soon thereafter. Sawyer searches through the rubble of the house and finds Claire, scratched up but conscious and apparently uninjured. Sawyer picks her up and runs back toward the house, where Ben again strongly warns the others not to let him inside. Hurley refuses to let that happen, and throws an ottoman out of a window so that Sawyer and Claire can enter through the broken window. Shortly afterwards, the doorbell rings, and Sawyer unblocks and opens it to find Miles waiting there with a walkie-talkie he says the mercenaries gave him. Ben initially refuses to talk to the mercenaries until he hears they have Alex hostage. At that point, he immediately picks up the radio, and Keamy instructs him to look out the east window, where he is standing. After telling Keamy he knows about Uganda and exactly what kind of man Keamy is, Keamy drops the formalities, brings in Alex, and holds her at gunpoint. He instructs Ben to walk out the front door and no one in the house will get hurt. Ben refuses, and issues a counter-offer, instructing the mercenaries to turn around, leave, and to forget the Island. Keamy advises Ben that he has 10 seconds to walk out of the door before he kills Alex. As he counts down, Ben says that Alex means nothing to him as he took her from an "insane woman," and that she was just a pawn, willing to sacrifice herself in defense of teh Island, which Alex hears in utter anguish. Before even reaching the count of one, Keamy shoots Alex in the head, leaving Ben speechless, in total shock. Ben mutters, "He changed die Regeln," and quickly retreats to his secret room (gezeigt in "The Economist") in the house wall and vanishes before Sawyer can stop him. Behind his hanging suits, Ben opens another secret doorway. The walls are made of stone and the door seems to be carved with some sort of hieroglyphics. The interior of this room is not shown except for a yellow light coming out of it. Moments later, Ben emerges covered in dirt. He orders everybody to run for the treeline on his command. A rumbling is heard and the Monster, much larger than it has been previously seen to be, thunders into the camp and then plunges into the treeline. Screams are heard as it attacks the mercenaries in the woods. After the Monster leaves, Ben orders the Barracks evacuation, with Claire, Aaron, Hurley, Sawyer, Miles, Ben and Locke apparently the only survivors of the mercenary attack. Ben briefly remains to lay Alex to rest, and soon meets up with the rest of the group. Sawyer, visibly frustrated, decides to leave for the beach, and takes Miles, Claire, and Aaron with him. He also tries to get Hurley to come, but Locke pulls a gun on Sawyer and insists Hurley stay as Locke and Ben believe Hurley is meant to guide them toward Jacob's cabin for further instruction. Sawyer and Locke have a standoff at gunpoint, but Hurley talks them into putting away their weapons and remains with Locke and Ben. Vorausblende Benjamin Linus wakes up in a state of wide-mouthed shock on the floor of the Sahara Desert wearing a parka with a Neues DHARMA logo 200px|right|thumb|Das Symbol der Dharma Station auf Bens Jacke and the name Halliwax on it. His right arm has a deep cut on it. He gets sick on the ground vomiting an orange liquid, and two armed Beduinen on horseback approach. Ben asks them if they speak English, and when he gets no reply, he asks them if they speak Arabic, and then Turkish, but they still do not speak with him. As one searches him he feels a club in Ben's pocket. Ben spins around, beats him and takes his gun, then shoots the other. The beaten one says "surrender," and Ben retorts, "So you do speak English." He then hits him with the rifle butt. Ben ties off his arm wound and rides off on one of their horses. Ben checks into a hotel in Tozeur, Tunisia. The desk clerk asks if it is his first time in Tunisia, but he assures her he has been there before even though "it's been a while." He gives the name Dean Moriarty and introduces himself as a "preferred guest." He asks the clerk the date, to which she answers October 21st. Ben clarifies the year, asking "2005?" The clerk confirms with a somewhat confused look. Ben spots Sayid on the TV, hounded by the press, who is heading off and "just wants to bury his wife in peace." In Tikrit, Iraq, Ben emerges from an SUV branded "PRESS" and slips up a stairway to the top floor. He pulls a camera with a zoom lens from a bag and snaps a photo of a man watching the funeral procession for Sayid's wife, Nadia. Sayid spots Ben, who hurries back down stairs. In the street, Sayid assaults Ben, thinking he is paparazzi. Upon Sayid's questioning, Ben says he slipped into Iraq from Syria. After Sayid's clarifying question, Ben tells Sayid he left the Island via Desmond's sailboat, the Elizabeth, and after landing at Fiji chartered a plane. He also explains that the man at the procession, who he identifies as Ishmael Bakir, was sent by Charles Widmore to kill his wife in Los Angeles. She was apparently killed three blocks from the corner of La Brea and Santa Monica five days earlier. Sayid vows to kill the man. Ben is watching the man in a cafe, but loses him and follows blindly to an alley, where the man appears behind him. Ben explains that he need him to carry a message to Widmore. Just then, Sayid shoots him multiple times, continuing to pull the trigger even after his clip is empty. Ben tells him not to let his grief become anger, but Sayid wants revenge, asking, "Who's next?" Ben vows to contact him and walks away with a smile. Late at night in London, Ben emerges from a taxi, and enters a building. He tricks the doorman, claiming to be heading to visit a Mr. and Mrs. Kendrick in apartment 4E, but instead picks the elevator lock to enter the penthouse. Here, he enters Charles Widmore's bedroom. Ben, dressed all in black, inquires as to when Widmore started sleeping with a bottle of Scotch by the bed. Widmore, dressed in white, who has used a British accent in the past, replies using an Australian accent, "When the nightmares started." Ben admits he "can't" kill Widmore, and accuses Widmore of killing his daughter. The two argue about who bears responsibility, and Ben vows to kill his daughter, Penelope, to bring him the same pain. Widmore claims to know "what" Ben is, saying everything he has he took from Widmore. Ben says Widmore will wish he hadn't "changed die Regeln." Widmore counters that Ben will never find her and that he wants "his" Island back. Ben says he will never find the Island, and that the hunt is on. Wissenswertes Allgemein * DHARMA logo seen on the breast of the parka worn by Ben has yet to be introduced in the series. It features concentric circles surrounding an unknown object. ** The logo looks very much like the well-known celtic symbol "Triskel". Triskel, surrounded by a spiral. It may have something to do with time, because both the triskel and the spiral symbolize reincarnation. **This parka also has the name "Halliwax" emblazoned on the left breast of the parka. ** Screencaps of Ben in Parka * Ben speaks Arabic and Turkish. He asks the Bedouin if they speak those languages in order to communicate with them. * One of the Bedouin points out how Ben does not have a trail. The other replies, "Where did this guy come from? Down from the sky?" * The pill bottle opened by Jack says "Amoxicillin", a common antibiotic. * The warning/security code for the fence was entered as 1623 and the dial was not turned; as a result, an early warning system was activated causing the phone in Ben's house to ring with an automated female voice announcing, "code 14J." * Ben's flashforward takes place in October 2005 - One year and one month after the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. *Keamy's first name is revealed to be Martin. * After John reassures Sawyer that he will not hurt Hurley, Aaron's cry is the same audio clip used in Jim Cramer's Mad Money sound board. * The piece Ben is playing on the piano right before the phone call is Sergei Rachmaninoff's Prelude in C Sharp Minor. Some British publications include the title The Burning of Moscow or The Day of Judgement. Produktionsnotizen *Desmond and Michael do not appear in this episode. Sun and Jin appear with no lines. *The three redshirts killed in the attack were portrayed by Sean Douglas Hoban (als Doug), Jim Mazzarella (als Jerome) und Dakota L. (als Namenloses Opfer). Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler * The version of Risk being played by Hurley, Sawyer and Locke is the 2005 "library" edition of Risk. Amazon.com * Many of the Arabic scripts (including the news broadcast and the signs in Tunisia and Iraq) are erroneous. The letters are not connected as they should be, as if they were independent of each other (i.e. they did not form words). Moreover, even if they were connected, many of them still would not form proper words. Sayid's name, for example, missed some letters, had irrelevant ones, and the letters were not in the right order. Wiederkehrende Themen * Eine Nahaufnahme von Bens Auge ist zu sehen als Ben in der Wüste Tunesiens aufwacht. * Ben behauptet Alex sei nur ein Pfandgegenstand. * Hurley, Locke, und Sawyer spielen . * Ben sagt, "Er hat die Regeln verändert". * Ben hat eine Shotgun in seinem Klavier versteckt. * Alex wird zur Geisel der Frachtercrew. * Der Code für den Sonarzaun der den Alarm Code 14J auslöst lautet 1623. * Alex, sowie drei weitere Redshirts werden erschossen. * Während der letzten Szene, verhüllt ein Schatten jeweils die Hälfte der Gesichter von Ben und Charles. * Sawyer nennt Hurley "Chicken Little" und sagt das der Himmel noch nicht herabstürze. * Ben versucht Keamy zu vermitteln das ihm Alex nichts bedeute, woraufhin sie erschossen wird. * Sayid erwähnt das seine Suche nach Nadia nach 8 Jahren endlich ein Ende genommen hatte bevor man sie ermordete. * Ben überzeugt Sayid einige Aufträge für ihn zu erledigen. Kulturelle Referenzen * On the Road: Dean Moriarty is name of the "hero" of Jack Kerouac's novel On The Road. The character of Dean is based on Neal Cassady who had a huge influence on the core Beat Generation writers. * Sherlock Holmes: Moriarty is the surname of Professor Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes' best known antagonist and mathematical genius. * Moby Dick: The man Sayid executes is named Ishmael, which was also the name of the narrator in Herman Melville's novel. ** Ishmael is also the name of a wise talking gorilla in Daniel Quinn's trilogy of Ishmael, The Story of B, My Ishmael ** Ishmael is also a biblical name. He was Abraham's first son, who was born not of his wife, but of her servant, whom he had also married. Ishmael's half-brother was Issac, who was the father of Jacob. * Exodus 2:3: "But when she could hide him no longer, she got him a wicker basket and covered it over with tar and pitch. Then she put the child into it and set it among the reeds by the bank of the Nile." In the biblical text, Jochebed, mother of Moses (Aaron's brother), hid Moses in a basket to protect her son from the Pharoah's order to drown all of the Hebrew children. In "The Shape of Things To Come", Aaron is placed in a basket to be shielded from what we have been told is Widmore's order to kill everyone on the Island. Moses and Aaron follow Jacob in the Judeo-Christian prophetic line. (Exodus 2:3 - 23 ) * The Shape of Things to Come : The name of the episode is also the name of a book by H.G. Wells which is written in the form of a history book from the future. * Sawyer calls Hurley Chicken Little. This refers to the old fable about a chicken who believes the sky is falling (indicating a belief in imminent disaster). * The Time Traveller's Wife: Doctor Kendrick is the name of the main character's MD in the book. Literarische Methoden * Drei Überlebende des Fluges 815 die bisher nur als Statisten auftraten werden, während des Angriffs auf das Lager durch die Frachtercrew, getötet. * Hurley wiederholt einen seiner bekannten wiederkehrenden, "Wir werden alle sterben", Sätze, doch ironischer Weise bezieht er sich diesmal auf das Gesellschaftsspiel "Risiko". and * Jack schluckt eine Tablette, die er seiner Ausage nach "sich selbst verschrieben hat", während Kate ihn misstrauisch beobachtet. Dies ist eine "Anspielung" auf Jacks Tablettensucht und Selbstverschreibungen nach seiner Rettung. * Jack fragt warum die Nachricht besagt das "Der Doktor in Ordnung sei" obwohl er offensichtlich tot ist. Jack ist Arzt und Krank obwohl er vorgibt "völlig in Ordnung" zu sein. Analyse der Handlungsstränge *Ben kann, aus dem Tunnel der sich zu Hause in seinem Geheimraum befindet, irgendwie das Monster kontrollieren oder zumindest beschwören. *Keamy erschießt Alex. *Keamy und seine Männer greifen die Baracken an. *Locke und Sawyer diskutieren darüber mit wem Hurley mitgehen wird. Referenzen zu Episoden *Als Ben in der Wüste erscheint, trägt er eine Jacke mit der Aufschrift Halliwax. *Charles Widmore trinkt ein Glas des MacCutcheon Whisky während er mit Ben spricht. *Ben verwendet einen seiner gefälschten Reisepässe. *Ben erklärt Miles das er nach dem Angriff auf die Baracken nicht mehr mit den 3.2 Millionen Dollar rechnen sollte. *Sayid fragt Ben, "Wer ist der Nächste" andeutent aus seine Rolle als Bens Auftragsmörder. *Locke beschuldigt Ben der Lüge, da dieser meinte nicht zu wissen was das Rauchmonster sei. *Ben weiß das Hurley Jacobs Haus gesehen hat. *Das Öl Gemälde in Charles Widmore's Schlafzimmer ist der Black Rock Sturm, das Bild wurde bereits auf der Southfield's Auktion wobei auch das Hauptbuch der Black Rock versteigert wurde, gezeigt. Offene Fragen Vorausblende In Tunesien * Wie landete Ben in der Wüste? ** Warum befinden sich keine Fuß oder sonstigen Abdrücke in der Nähe? ** Handelt es sich um Teleportation oder sogar um eine Zeitreise? ** Warum wusste Ben nicht in welches Jahr er sich befindet? * Woher hat Ben seine Schnittwunde? * Warum trägt Ben ein Parka? ** Handelt es sich dabei um Edgar Halliwax Parka ** Um welche DHARMA Station handelt es sich bei dem Logo? * Warum tragen die DHARMA Mitglieder Parkas wenn sie auf einer tropischen Insel wohnen und arbeiten? Im Irak * Woher wusste Ben von Nadias Mörder Bakir und seinen Plänen? * Wollte Ben Sayid von Anfang an rekrutieren und die Auslieferung von Nadias Mörder war nur Teil seines Plans? In London * Wieso kann Ben Widmore nicht umbringen? * Welche Alpträume plagen Charles? * Wieso ist Charles überzeugt das Ben seine Tochter Penny niemals findet? Auf der Insel * Woran ist Jack wirklich erkrankt? * Wie konnte Claire diese Explosion überleben * Ist Alex nun wirklich Bens Tochter oder stimmt Danielles Geschichte mit der Entführung doch? * Wie lauten die Regeln? * Wer schrieb die Hieroglyphen auf die Wand in Bens Geheimraum und was bedeuten sie? ** Was tat Ben in seinem Geheimraum? ** Wie konnte Ben das Monster aus seinem Geheimraum rufen. *** Wie kontrolliert er es? * Was tat Ben mit der Leiche von Alex? * Wer ermordete Ray und warum? ** Warum erklärt der Frachter Ray für wohlauf? *** Befindet sich, Aufgrund der Zeitdifferenz, Ray eigentlich immer noch auf dem Frachter? *** Ist der Spruch "Ray ist wohlauf" eigentlich ein geheimer Code, sowie Naomis Funkspruch "Sag meiner Schwester das ich sie liebe"? Externe Links *ABC Medianet Press Release *ABC primetime grid Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4